


Names.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chiral Cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mystery customer who always asks for Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names.

"Ao~ba~ he's here again! Come quick!" Gushes the bubbly waitress as she peeks from behind the bar counter.

Aoba's heart skips a beat but outwardly he pretends to look disinterested. Wiping that glass wine for the 7th time then he picks up a Sake’ bottle, cup, and condiments that goes along with Japanese wine. He knew all these by now like the back of his hand. Just like how he memorizes titbits of other regular customers of their cafe’.

"Oh, really? Who do you mean? We have a lot of customers you know."

And he knew one particular customer’s order very well. Better grab that aroma scented wet towel too for Mr. Customer, he must be tired and wish to refresh himself before a puff of his cigar.

The girl pouts, "oh come on. You know who I meant. Tall, dark haired, handsome and... friendly with us ladies of course. But he always sits at your area station to serve! Or how he always comes here on a Sunday night when you work overtime! That says something, so don't you go play the 'what' card on me, Seragaki!"

The youth mentally sighs, of course he himself is well aware of this certain customer. The guy came to Midorijima about half a year ago. His gorgeous looks and pleasant manners earned the hearts of ladies and grannies alike. Plus, how he’s so chivalrous, a gentleman and a natural leader that it made loyal men follow after his shadow until their last breath.

But there’s just one problem, Aoba doesn’t know his name!

The customer could remember all the waitresses’ name as well as the guys who works at Chiral Cafe but none were successful in extracting the mystery customer’s label. It didn’t take long for the rumours and wild news to spread. That maybe he came from the mainland because he had an affair with a Yakuza’s mistress and they had to separate. Or that he once served in the war and now an undercover agent (due to the scars).

But the most tamed rumour about him is that he owns a traveling, barber shop somewhere in town. If you’re lucky to meet him during work, congratulations! You’ve just witnessed Midorijima’s 8th wonder of the town (because this professional and mystery hairdresser only took up certain customers)

All staff members even take turn to think up a name for him (since the brunette could deflect any questions, the waitresses were all charmed by his sweet talk they ended up telling their life story to this prince charming instead!).

The names go from Mr. Red, Code Name: Agent R3D, Lord Crimson and so on.

But finally everyone agreed to just refer him as “that guy” or “that Red Guy who only asked for Aoba”.

Aoba becomes the object of the waitresses’ scorn and jealousy ever since a month ago, Mr. Red never sit at other tables but Aoba’s serving area. Especially near the large windows since the cafe is situated at the 7th floor. So the view was not only captivating, it also focusses on the Main Land scenery.

Yet Aoba wonders, why do those ruby eyes look so sad in that direction?

Shaking his head, Aoba exits the kitchen and approach Agent R3D’s table. Asking around nearby tables if they need a refill of water or the like. He shouldn’t care too much about this customer. He’s only a waiter and too busy to give this one a special attention.

Besides, one day the handsome man may get tired of the café food and find another place to catch his late dinner. So Aoba shouldn’t be attached to him, even if he wishes to know his name. Or if he has a pet animal... does he like birds? Canaries? Robins? The two of them hardly talk on topics other than ordering the menu.

It’s a little frustrating because Aoba recently adopted a new pet puppy and he’s dying to tell someone about its cuteness!

No, no. Snap out of it, Seragaki. It’s just a silly crush. Next week you’ll forget about him so focus on the job. On the job!

“Ahem. Good evening, Sir. The usual?”, Aoba politely asks once he’s near the gentleman’s table.

“What do you recommend?”, The customer grins but for some reason tonight he looks a little less... cheery.

Yet Aoba’s heart still skips a beat, oh no. He smells good today too. How can he calm down...

“W- well the new menu for today is crab meat sau---“

“No, no. What do YOU recommend?”, Lord Crimson repeats with a friendly smile.

Oh, that question almost made Aoba feel special, like... being asked as a lover of sort.

“The... the curry rice with miso soup are the house’s special for this evening, sir.”

“.....curry rice, huh? I’ll take that then.”, Agent R3D nods before looking out the window. At the direction of the Main Land.

“Very... good, sir.”

The brunette blinks when he notices Aoba’s questioning look from the glass window.

Turning around, he cocks his head to the side, “yes?”

Aoba knew he shouldn’t do this but he voices out his concern anyway.

“Is everything alright, sir? If you’re tired, would you like me to box your food as a take-away?”

The brunette blinks again then he chuckles, “please don’t kick me out just yet. In fact that’s the reason why I’m here. I…”

He lost his smile as his crimson eyes drifts back to the window, “I wanted to come here since the house’s a little too quiet for today’s anniversary.”

“I… I see.”

Aoba wanted to ask what kind of anniversary that made Lord Red this sad but that would sound stalker-ish..

“Thank you for your concern, Seragaki-kun. I’m fine here.”

“A-Aoba, it’s… my name is Aoba. You can just call my first name, people I’m close to calls me that.”

Those ruby eyes lights up and a warmness surrounds them, “Aoba….”

He tests the pretty name around his mouth and you can tell from the older man’s heartfelt grin that the mystery customer enjoys pronouncing it a lot.

“I finally know what’s your name... Aoba. Seragaki Aoba.”

Aoba tries not to blush too hard... and failing.

“R-really? But you can see my name tag here...” he points to his chest pocket.

“It only says there ‘A. Seragaki’, see? It almost drive me crazy, you know. For weeks I’ve been wondering what is your first name, I tried asking the girls but they kept giving me their maiden name or middle name along with their phone numbers. So I decided to just come and sit here and ask yourself one day. I’m glad I know now.”

Aoba blinks again, not knowing how to process that confession just now. To think that this guy, this gorgeous and mysterious guy who came from the mainland was that interested in someone boring like himself?

Really?

Heat began to creep up Aoba’s cheeks.

“T-then, what about you?”

“Eh?”

“I... I meant w-what’s your name? It’s unfair that you know mine but I don’t know yours.” Aoba grumbles.

He almost call him ‘Baka’ at the end there but knowing Aoba he might mispronounce it as ‘Kaba’!

“O-oh! Sorry about my poor manners but I can’t help but be forgetful whenever you’re in my presence.”

That blush just now? Aoba is boiling hot right now with those embarrassing words! This man is seriously...

Faking a cough, the brunette shyly answers though he still look like he’s flirting a bit, “my name is...”

Aoba nervously gulps... and then he blinks in confusion when the customer pauses for too long.

“Sir?”

“............”

He follows after the customer’s gaze over his shoulder and belatedly Aoba realize the whole female staffs of the cafe have their ears set to eavesdrop on their conversation!

One girl pretends to clean a particular spot on the window, another was moping oh so conveniently close to the table while three more waitresses has been arranging and rearranging the menu book the past 10 minutes at the next table!

Lord Red chuckles and give Aoba a wink.

“I decided to leave early so can you boxed my food for take away? And oh, what time will you finish work later?”, The customer asks as he takes out a piece of paper and pen.

Aoba blinks then scratches his cheek, “t-take away? Oh sure."

Quickly Aoba informs one of the waitress for that request and then he turns back to the handsome customer, " and... um I finish about 10.30pm later. Why do you ask?”

At this the older man stands up and slips in something into Aoba’s coat pocket. After that he goes to the register counter to pay for his boxed dinner without glancing back.

Wait, why did he left all of a sudden? Did Aoba accidentally said something to make Mr. Red angry? While panicking and about to give chase after the man’s broad back, Aoba realizes something sticking out of his pocket to find a piece of scribbled paper...

It contains a coil phone number and a name.

The customer’s name.

And a message saying,

‘I’ll wait for you after work at the lobby. Let’s talk where we’re more private. See you later, Aoba.’

It was simple yet the message is clear.

And this causes Aoba into full on mode blushing again!

The man...

He just gave Aoba his name and phone number!!

“Did he just asked me out..? he... he did...”

Happy and feeling his heart about to beat out off his chest, Aoba holds the elegantly scribbled paper to his chest! Finally, he knows his crush’s name! Finally!

“I can’t wait ‘til my shift will be over!”

  
With a happy tune of humming Goatbed’s song, Aoba ignores the scornful looks from the jealous girls.

He’ll be sure to call the man’s name properly later when they’re together. Already Aoba feel like melting when he recalls how the guy called Aoba’s name affectionately before.

He really hopes something good will happen and that this will be the beginning of a new chapter between them!

.....  
...........  
......................

END?


End file.
